Los Hijos de Batman
by Ana Zaira Stark
Summary: Cuando Damian llega por primera vez a la masion Wayne descubre que tiene una Hermana menor.
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola a todos, esto está basado en un sueño que tuve hace tiempo y quise compartirlo con ustedes**

 **Nadie se ha imaginado como hubiese sido la historia si Helena Wayne hubiese salido.**

 **Está basado en las películas donde sale Damian Wayne: el Hijo de Batman, Batman vs Robin y Batman: Mala Sangre.**

 **Espero que les guste**

* * *

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Un edificio ardía en llamas, los policías alejaban a los ciudadanos mientras que los bomberos luchaban para apagar el fuego que estaba consumiendo el lugar, a gente miraba aterrada la escena ya que su héroe Batman estaba luchando ahí dentro y nadie sabia si está vivo y escapo del incendio o si está muerto.

-¡Alfred! ¡Es imposible entrar el edificio está totalmente envuelto en llamas!-dice Nightwing viendo el lugar impactado

-Joven Ricardo, debemos sacarlos-dice Alfred por el comunicador

-Pero como… no hay forma de entrar-dice Nightwing viendo el lugar hasta que ve una sombra-Espera… logro ver algo-dice sacando sus binoculares

En eso la sombra sale de las llamas hasta donde esta Nightwing y cae cerca de él con un mujer en brazos, Nightwing se acerca para ver quién es y cuando la sombra se sienta tosiendo con fuerza logra ver que es Batman con el traje rasgado, heridas superficial y muy sucio

-¡Batman!-dice Nightwing acercándose rápidamente-¡Batman! ¡¿Estas… ¡oh no!-dice deteniéndose viendo con horror a la mujer en sus brazos

Batman sostiene a una bella mujer sus brazos de cabello negro, blusa roja, pantalón y zapatos negros, tenía heridas mortales en el rostro y cuello, Batman le agarra el cuello pero la aleja lentamente al empezar a aceptar su realidad, está muerta. Él la abraza con fuerza comenzando a soltar lágrimas.

-¡SELINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grita de dolor que se escucha por toda la ciudad

* * *

 **6 años después**

Muchos niños salen emocionados de la escuela y se reunían con sus padres, Alfred detiene el auto frente al lugar y sale viendo la entrada atentamente esperando a alguien.

Poco después salen otro grupo de niños y entre ellos sale una bella niña pelinegra y ojos azules, en cuanto mira a Alfred ella corre emocionada hacia él y lo abraza

-¡ALFRED!-grita abrazándolo

-Señorita Helena, ¿Cómo le fue?, puedo ver que muy bien-dice Alfred sonriéndole

-Si Alfred, me fue bien en la escuela, te hice un dibujo-dice sacándolo de su mochila una imagen de él-mira, eres tu-dándoselo

-Vaya-dice Alfred agarrándolo, no era un buen retrato pero era un obsequio de esa pequeña-muchas gracias, lo colgare en mi cuarto, ahora-abriendo la puerta-es hora de irnos

Helena asiente y entra al auto emocionada, Alfred le cierra la puerta para después entrar al auto y arranca con cuidado al principio ya que muchos niños atraviesas la calle.

-¿Quiere escuchar música señorita Helena?-pregunta Alfred

-Si, por favor-sonriendo

Alfred asiente y enciende el stereo al momento que inserta un disco de música infantil

 _Que dejen toditos los libros abiertos_ _  
_ _Ha sido la orden que dio el general_ _  
_ _Que todos los niños estén muy atentos_ _  
_ _Las cinco vocales van a desfilar_

 _Primero veras, que pasa la "A"_ _  
_ _Con sus dos patitas muy abiertas al marchar._ _  
_ _Ahí viene la "E", alzando los pies,_ _  
_ _El palo del medio es más chico como vez._ _  
_ _Aquí está la I, la sigue la O_ _  
_ _Una es flaca y otra gorda porque ya comió_ _  
_ _Y luego hasta atrás llego la U_ _  
_ _Como la cuerda con que siempre saltas tu_

Helena escucha la canción sonriendo, Alfred la miraba por el retrovisor de vez en cuando y sonríe un poco al ver la alegría y la inocencia que representa esa niña, ya que esa niña no solo era una niña pequeña que viene una familia millonaria, es hija de Bruce Wayne quien es el famoso millonario y dueño de las empresas, quien además en las noches es el caballero de la Noche de Ciudad Gótica: Batman

Alfred no podía negar que la niña es la viva imagen de su padre, su versión femenina, ella era demasiado alegre justo como Bruce Wayne era antes de que asesinaran a sus padres, pero por desgracia para la pequeña si situación era casi igual. Ella no solamente es hija de Bruce Wayne también es hija de Selina Kyle quien en las noches era Gatubela.

Por desgracia ella fue asesinada cuando Helena tenía siete meses, por lo que jamás pudo conocer a su madre. Ella sabe lo que le paso a su madre pero por suerte no busca venganza, solamente desea que Batman atrape a quien se la arrebato de su lado. Por desgracia nadie sabe quien lo hizo. Helena sabe los secretos de su y quiere ayudar pero le da miedo los criminales así que según ella ayuda desde la baticueva comunicándose con él antes de irse a dormir.

Alfred se detiene frente a un restaurante y sale para abrirle la puerta a la pequeña quien sale emocionada y corre a los brazos de su padre que sale del lugar para recibirla con los brazos abiertos

-¡PAPI!-grita Helena abrazándolo

-Hola Helena, ¿Te divertiste en la escuela?-pregunta Bruce acariciándole la cabeza

-Sip, hicimos muchas cosas-dice Helena sonriendo

Bruce asiente y se levanta para ver a Alfred

-Gracias por traerla Alfred, puedes irte a casa yo la llevare más tarde-dice Bruce

-Que tengan buena tarde, los espero en la casa-dice Alfred entrando al auto para irse

Bruce entra al restaurante con la pequeña, toda la ciudad la conocían como la heredera de Industrias Wayne. Bruce cuida a la niña con su vida, le enseña a pelear para que pueda defenderse y trata de mantenerla lejos cuando es Batman,

Lo que no sabían es que sus vidas iban a cambiar para siempre.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado**

 **Si quieren que lo continúe solo avísenme :)**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **adios**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Perdonen la demora, eh estado ocupada y sin ideas jejejeje**

 **Espero que lo disfruten**

 **Adiós**

* * *

\- ¡ALFRED! -grita Helena bajando las escaleras- ¡ALFRED!

-Señorita Helena, usted debería estar dormida-dice Alfred acercándose

-Son las 8, yo me duermo a las 10-dice tranquila

-Le eh dicho a su padre que la duerma más temprano, a su edad debe dormir más- dice Alfred cruzando los brazos

-Duermo siestas en la escuela, ¿Mi papa se fue a pasear por la ciudad?

-Patrullar señorita Helena, se fue hace veinte minutos ya que detecto el ataque de un criminal-dice tranquilo

\- ¡GENIAL!... pero ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?-confundida

-Porque sabemos que le suplicaras que te lleve o te esconderás de nuevo en el Batimovil-dice Alfred viéndola seriamente ya que lo ha hecho cantidades de veces

-Solo fue una vez-dice haciendo puchero y Alfred enarca la ceja-Ok dos-Alfred sigue viéndola-…tres

-Fueron nueve señorita, sabe bien que no queremos arriesgarla… su padre juro a...

-A mi madre protegerme, lo sé-dice Helena viéndolo

-Así es, su madre la quería lejos de esto y que tuviera una vida normal… o la más posible-dice Alfred poniéndose a su altura

-Alfred… ¿Cómo era mi mama? -pregunta Helena curiosa

-Su madre… déjame recordar-dice sentándose en el sillón y Helena se sienta a lado de él- era una mujer muy hermosa, fuerte, inteligente, audaz y cuando ella quería amaba y odiaba

-Papi dice que me parezco a ella por su amor hacia los gatos-dice Helena sonriendo

-No tienes idea-dice acariciándole la cabeza- tu madre era única, cuando se proponía algo no se detenía ante nada para conseguirlo-dice sonriendo al recordar los problemas que le causaba a Bruce- tu padre tardo mucho en admitir que la amaba y de ese Señorr nació un bello ángel quien se llama….

-Helena-dice sonriendo

-Exacto-dice Alfred sonriendo

-Ojalá hubiera conocido a mama-dice Helena con tristeza- y… que pudiera haber tenido un hermanito

-Si… así hubieras tenido a alguien con quien jugar y agotarte demasiado para que te durmieras-dice Alfred divertido y Helena hace puchero- ¿Te preparo flan?

-Con mucho caramelo por favor-dice emocionada- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Sabes bien que si-dice Alfred levantándose y camina siendo seguido por Helena hacia la cocina

-Oye Alfred… ¿Dónde está Nina? -pregunta curiosa buscando a su mascota que es un gato de dos años.

-Recuerde que pronto tendrá crías y debe estar en reposo

-Si… ya quiero que nazcan, quiero que la mansión este rodeada de muchos gatitos-dice Helena emocionada

-Que solo durara unos días antes de que el Señor Wayne los venda-dice Alfred entrando a la cocina

* * *

Batman estaba dentro de un lujoso y oscuro yate que le pertenece a su ex novia Talia quien estaba usando un vestido provocativo mientras le servía un poco de licor

\- ¿Quieres un trago? -pregunta tranquila

-La última vez no resulto tan bien-contesta Batman parado en medio del salón

-Mmmm tienes razón-dice Talia dejando la botella y se acerca a él- si recuerdo perfectamente le puse algo en tu bebida-dice parándose frente a él

-Sí, también lo recuerdo-dice un poco molesto al recordarlo

-Te puso romántico-dice abrazándolo

-Me puso hacer lo que tu querías

\- ¿Fue tan malo querido? -pregunta Talia con tono sensual

-No… no fue tan malo- dice Batman sonriendo un poco- pero… al año después de que te fuiste me case

-Sí, lo sé, también sé que tienes una bella hija… lástima que no está aquí, me gustaría conocerla-dice Talia separándose un poco sonriendo

-Y mi esposa…

-Lo sé-dice bajando la vista- lo lamento-dice un poco apenada-y -volviendo a verlo con una sonrisa- ¿Le hablaste a tu hija sobre mí?

-Talia ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -pregunta Batman tratando de saber que pase en realidad

-Mi padre… está muerto- dice algo dolida

\- ¿Ra? - pregunta incrédulo

\- ¿Cuántos padres crees que tengo? -pregunta algo molesta

-Lo siento… pero el parecía

\- ¿Cómo tu? ¿Indestructible? -pregunta sonriendo un poco

-Ja… no has visto mis radiografías

-Quizás puedas mostrármelas algún día-dice Talia curiosa

-No pareces tan desalumbrada por la muerte de Ra- dice Batman ya que desde que la vio no ha visto ni siquiera una pizca de dolor desde que la vio, solo cuando le conto de su muerte lo ha expresado, pero vuelve a su personalidad como si nada hubiera pasado

-No hay tiempo para el duelo- dice dándole la espalda y se acerca a una mesa- los asesinos planean invadir la organización de Ra, son liderados por un hombre que creyó que podría ser su sucesor, hasta que supo que tu existías- volteando a verlo- ahora quiere asesinarnos- acercándose a una cortina

\- ¿Nos? -pregunta confundido

-A ti no-dice volteando a verlo- a mi… y a nuestro hijo- quitando una cortina

\- ¿Hijo?

En eso sale un niño de ocho años que era una copia exacta de él, excepto que tenía los ojos de su madre. El niño lo miraba seriamente sin una pizca de alegría.

\- ¿Esperas que crea eso?

-Te aseguro que es tu hijo

En eso el niño se para frente a él y lo inspecciona con la mirada

-No te emociones tanto padre, creí que sería más alto

Batman solo se le queda viendo

-Su nombre es Damian, necesito que lo cuides hasta que derrotemos al enemigo, pienso que será una buena oportunidad para que se conozcan, en especial… a su hermana-dice Talia sonriendo

-No sabía que tenía una hermana hasta hace unos días-dice Damian cruzando los brazos ya que esperaba ser hijo único

* * *

 **Mansión Wayne**

 **-** Está listo-dice Alfred sirviéndole Flan a Helena

\- ¡YUMI!, gracias Alfred-dice Helena comenzando a comérselo- mmmm rico, nos salió rico el Flan

-Somos un buen equipo-dice Alfred sonriendo- coma tranquila ya que dentro de poco es hora de dormir- dice viendo que falta una hora

\- ¿Crees que papa este bien?

-Es imposible que un villano pueda vencer a su padre, pero como siempre es mejor rezar-dice Alfred sonriendo ya que eso hacia cada noche que Batman estaba en la calle y en eso suena su teléfono- oh, es él

\- ¡PAPI! -grita emocionada

- _Alfred- dice Batman seriamente_

\- ¿Si señor?

- _Tendremos compañía_

\- ¿Una pijamada señor?, oh fantástico -dice sorprendido

- _Acabo de descubrí que tengo un hijo con Talia, avísale a Helena y prepara una habitación-dice Batman colgando_

-No puede ser-dice Alfred impactado- ya sabía yo que eso pasaría-dice colgando el teléfono

\- ¿Qué pasa?

-Tendremos un invitado, hay que preparar una habitación- dice Alfred yéndose

\- ¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡PIJAMADA! -grita Helena emocionada

- _Dejare que el señor Wayne se encargue de decírselo-_ piensa Alfred sonriendo yéndose a preparar la habitación

* * *

 **¿Cómo creen que los hermanos se pongan cuando se conozcan?**

 **¿Damian será buena influencia para Helena?**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **adios**


End file.
